More Than Just A Killer
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: Sequel to Toon's First Brawl. When Toon gets curious as to why Samus is treated like a cold-blodded killer, he decides to get his answers from Samus herself. Can he get through Samus armored heart to expose the real person within? Rated T for languag
1. Chapter 1: A Curious Conversation

**This is the second story in my little Samus and Toon trilogy. I do hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed Toon's First Brawl. B.T.W, It's recommended that you read Toon's First Brawl before this story to understand it better. Other than that, read, review, and enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks after Toon's match with Samus, and they had grown to be good friends. While he wasn't as close a friend to Samus as Zelda or Peach, Samus still treated Toon nicely (though she never called him by name). The feeling was equally mutual as Toon also treated Samus with respect, always referring to her as Miss Aran and never bragging about how he beat her. But Toon couldn't help but wonder why she never came outside when it was the smasher's day off from brawling. While everyone else was outside enjoying the fresh air, Samus was locked away in her room doing God knows what.

His curiosity had reached its limit as he sat at the table with his brother Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, and Pit and overheard their conversation about how Samus brutally attacked Snake for, again, sneaking a peek at Samus in the shower. Most of Snake's bones were broken, he had bruises all over his body, along with two blackened eyes, his nose was bleeding, and his jaw was broken. Samus even blasted Snake in the groin with a charged shot. He was in the infirmary and would be unable to brawl for six weeks. Toon was taught by his Grandma that it was inpolite to eavesdrop on adult conversations, but his curious personality overrode any etiquette lessons taught to him at the moment.

"Damn! Poor Snake." Link said aloud.

"Well that's what he gets for being a big pervert." Zelda said flatly.

"You'd think that after a million attempts he'd learn his lesson." Pit added.

"Never-a mess with Samus if you-a want to live-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"You-a said it bro!" Luigi agreed.

"I pity anyone stupid enough to piss her off." Link said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" A voice inquired. Everyone turned their heads in unison towards the source of the voice. It was Toon, who was looking at the group with a curious expression on his face.

"Toon, were you eavesdropping on us?" Zelda asked with a visable hint of anger in her voice.

"I know I shouldn't and I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." Toon replied.

"So what do you want to know, bro?" Link asked.

"Is Samus really as scary as people make her out to be?" Toon asked earnestly.

Link and Zelda were both caught completely off guard at this question. Luigi was so shocked that he spat his coffee. Mario and Pit simply stared at Toon with pure amazement. "What in Din's name would make you ask such a crazy question!" Zelda asked shockingly.

"Just here me out for a sec." Toon stated, putting up his hands as a sort of makeshift barrier. "Everywhere I go, I here talk about how you shouldn't mess with Samus, or that Samus is dangerous, and it's like you guys treat her like she's a psychotic killer. Is she really that scary?"

"Look, Toon." Pit began. "We all know Samus is sane enough not to go on a killing spree or break the law, but it's just that she's so tough in the brawls, and the fact that she's always seen in her Power Suit. After all, she is a bounty hunter."

"Just because she's a bounty hunter dosen't make her a monster." Toon replied. "Besides, it's just a job. We don't know anything else about her other than that she's a bounty hunter and was raised by the Chozo."

"Well, that's because she rarely talks to people." Link said. "I mean, she's not exactly a social butterfly, and she only comes out of her room for brawls, breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Well, have you ever tried to get to know her?" Toon asked. "All you have to do is go to her room and-"

"NO-A WAY KID!" Luigi interrupted. "You-a try to go to-a Samus' room and you-a end up-a dead-a!"

"And that, right there, is my point." Toon replied to Luigi. "Everyone is so scared of what Samus can do on the stages, their too afraid to try to get to know her."

"Toon, may I ask what brought on this game of 20 Questions?' Zelda asked, amused by the conversation.

"Tomorrow is Aryll's birthday, and I wanted to bring her to Delfino Isle to celebrate." Toon began. "But the real reason is that I told her about Samus and she sent me an e-mail saying that she wants to meet her. So, I was thinking that I could maybe invite Samus over for her birthday."

"Well, I suppose if Samus wants to." Link said. "But like I said, she's really anti-social, so even the chances of holding a conversation with her are slim."

"Still though, It can't hurt to try." Toon said as he left.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what would happen if Toon ever got the Triforce of Wisdom." Zelda said to Link with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Heart to Heart

**Even though NOBODY left me a review, I uploaded the chapter anyway. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Toon walked down the hall towards Samus' room. He felt somewhat nervous. He still remembered the earlier conversation he had with Link and the gang. Samus' reputation as a violent and anti-social individual made him a bit reluctant to talk to her, but his determination to fufill Aryll's birthday wish quickly defeated any fear and nervousness he felt at the moment. As he got to the door, he noticed two strange things. First off, the door was unlocked. Samus usually locked the door upon leaving and entering her room, thus ensuring complete privacy. The other strange thing was that Toon could swear he heard...singing? A feminine voice was heard in Samus' room singing a song in a strange language.

As he slowly opened the door, Toon was met with the strangest sight: Samus was lying on her bed, playing a guitar, and singing a song in Chozo. The song was a lullaby that Old Bird sang to her every night before she went to sleep. Toon's eyes widened at the sight. He would have laughed if this was anyone else, but this was Samus! The Smash Mansion's resident bad girl! He couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

What was equally shocking to him was the small pillow next to her bed. The shocking part was the small, furry creature sleeping on the pillow. Put simply, it looked like the cross between a rabbit and a squirrel. Like a rabbit, the creature had white fur and long, floppy ears. Like a squirrel, the creature's tail was long and bushy. This was Pyonchi, Samus' favorite childhood pet rabbil. Whenever she would be brawling, or had to go on missions, Pyonchi would be left in the care of Red, the Pokemon Trainer, whose job was to care for all the pokemon in the mansion (she also threatened that if he told anyone about Pyonchi, she would snap his neck).

Toon's initial shock was soon replaced by a feeling of fascination. Never before had he heard someone sing with such beauty. He simply sat cross-legged by the foot of the bed, entranced by the golden-voiced bounty hunter. He didn't move or speak, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful song even though he understood none of the lyrics. The sight of Samus singing reminded Toon of how his parents sang him and Aryll a lullaby before they went to sleep.

When Samus was finished with her song, she put the guitar down and gave a contented sigh. But this feeling of relaxation came to a screeching halt when she heard the sound of slow clapping. She whipped her head down to stare at the green-clad intruder in her room, her face contorted with shock and anger at the realization that Toon had not only come in unannounced, but had overheard her sing the entire song! Even more startling was the fact that he also found out about Pyonchi, a secret that no one but her should know about. All the while, Toon simply stared at her with a smile, believing the bounty hunter would greet him warmly.

The reaction he got was completely different.

Samus jolted out of the bed and slammed the door shut. She then turned her wrathful gaze on the young hero, grabbing him by the collar and pinning him to the wall with one hand. In her other hand was her Paralyzer, which she held firmly between the boy's eyes. If a glare could physically manifest itself into a dagger, Toon would have been stabbed in the heart right then and there. "You didn't see or hear _anything_." she seethed, ennunciating the word anybody. Her tone was dripping with murderous hostility.

If this was any other twelve-year-old, he or she would have soiled himself. But Toon's supernatural courage allowed him to remain unfazed by the huntress' threatening demeanor. He simply said in a polite tone, "You have a very lovely voice, Miss Aran. I never knew you could sing so well."

The statement caused Samus to release the boy, dropping him back to the ground. Samus hung her head and sighed before locking eyes with Toon again. "No one does, really." she said sadly. She then returned to the bed as Toon sat back down in his original spot. "I'm sorry I snapped, kid." Samus said with genuine remorse. "But, it's not like I can tell people I'm interested in stuff like music or pets. I've got a reputation to keep!" she continued. "What would happen if the others found out I'm not as tough as they thought I was?"

"Just because you're interested in stuff like music doesn't necessarily mean you're weak." Toon replied. "Ganon plays the organ, DK plays the bongo drums, Link and Zelda play the ocarina, and I play the Wind Waker and Spirit Flute. So you see, everyone has a musical side to them."

"But you all come from games where music is magic." Samus objected. "You ever see me using a guitar in my games? No. I get through by being tough."

"True." Toon conceded. "But that doesn't mean you can't show people your human side."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Samus asked, the anger easily heard in her voice.

"Just listen for a sec!" Toon retorted. "I always hear the others talk about how you're a deadly bounty hunter with a bad temper and how you're prone to beat up anyone who looks at you funny. I just came from a conversation about how you beat up Snake for being a peeping tom. To me, its like all they see when they look at you is a cold, emotionless, psycho chick with a gun."

The memory of brutally assaulting Snake brought out a small, humorless chuckle from the bounty hunter.

"But in my opinion," Toon continued. "I think you do have a heart, you just need to show it a little more. Now, when I say that, I don't mean that you should be like Peach. I mean that you should spend time with the other smashers outside of brawls. I know you don't like people and want to keep your bad girl reputation, but there's nothing wrong with getting to know people. You may like people more."

Samus simply stared at the boy, impressed by his words of wisdom and slightly amused at the thought of holding an intellectual conversation with a adolescent kid.

"But, to the real reason I'm here, my sister's birthday is tomorrow and we're taking her to Delfino Isle to celebrate." Toon said. "I told her all about you, and she sent me an e-mail saying she really wants to meet you. So, I thought you'd like to come. If you don't want to, I understand. I'll tell her that you couldn't make it. But, it would really mean a lot to her if you came."

Their conversation was soon interrupted by the loud beep of the intercom. "Toon Link, please report to the stage! Your match with Pit is starting!"

"Well, got to go." Toon said as he got up to leave. "You'll think about what I said, won't you?"

And with that Samus was left to ponder on his words.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Samus' decision be? You'll have to read to find out! Next chapter is Tomorrow. Please leave a review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Samus' Biggest Fan

**Sorry that this is behind schedule. I was wrestling with writer's block, and I had to go to church. By the time I got home, I was too tired to upload. I'll try to make up for it by uploading two chapters today if I can. Please read, review, and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Despite the fact that Toon felt sore from his match with Pit yesterday, which he won, Toon was excited. The big day had finally come: It was Aryll's birthday, and she and Tetra were coming to the Smash Mansion so they could go to Delfino Isle to celebrate. Toon also felt a bit nervous as Samus still hadn't given him an answer about whether or not she would attend the party. He was waiting for the plane that would be transporting them here. The wait wasn't long as the plane soon appeared and landed in front of the mansion.

A few minutes after the plane landed, the door opened to reveal a little girl with pointed ears. This was Aryll, Link's little sister. For good reason, as she was smaller than Toon himself. Like Toon, her hair was blonde and tied into small pigtails. She wore a light blue dress adorned with orange flowers. Small bracelets were worn on her arms and she wore sandals on her feet. In her hand was a orange telescope with two seagulls painted on it. The telescope was Aryll's prized possession, a gift given to her by their parents before they...passed away.

Just as Aryll stepped off the plane, another girl came into view. She looked to be the same age as Toon. Her hair was also blonde, albeit a lighter shade of yellow than Toon's and Aryll's. Her skin was also more tanned than theirs. A red bandana was worn around her neck, and she wore a light purple sleeveless shirt with a blue vest. Her pants were white, and held up by a red sash from where a small dagger hung. Like Aryll, she also wore sandals on her feet. This was Tetra, Toon's friend and the leader of a gang of pirates after her mother died when she was young. Don't let her age fool you, she is a fierce and competent leader who earns respect from her followers. She didn't like Toon at first, but soon they became lifelong friends after Toon's first adventure.

"Hoy, Big Brother!" Aryll shouted as she ran to embrace her brother.

"Good to see you, sis!" Toon replied as he hugged her.

"Hey Toon, it's good to see you again." Tetra said. He had asked her to call him Toon so there wouldn't be any confusion between him and Link.

"Hey Tetra, how's the gang?" Toon inquired plesantly.

"Oh, you know, the usual antics." Tetra replied casually.

"Are we going to the Isle, bro?" Aryll asked excitedly.

"Not yet, Aryll." Toon replied. "We don't have to go untill 3:00. We still got time till then. So, how about I show you two some of my friends around the mansion first?"

And thus the tour began. The two ate lunch first, then went around the mansion, Toon introducing her to all the smashers that live their. Some were more social than others and willing to chat with the trio. Despite the smile on the outside, Toon was growing more concerned by the minute. They were almost ready to leave to go to Delfino Isle, and Samus was nowhere to be seen. Toon was worried that Samus may not come to the party.

"Is Miss Samus coming, brother?" Aryll asked him.

"Did someone call?" A voice inquired before Toon or Tetra could answer. All three turned their heads in unison to the source of the voice. It was Samus in her Zero Suit, walking towards the trio. Aryll and Toon stared at her with excited looks. Aryll ran up to the bounty hunter and embraced her warmly.

"You made it!" Toon shouted excitedly.

"Of course! I couldn't disappoint my number one fan, could I?" She replied. "Mario, Pit, Ness, Lucas, and Red are coming with us."

"Yay!" the trio shouted in unison.

"And, we're travelling in style." She said as she summoned her Power Suit and pressed a few buttons on her Arm Cannon. A few seconds later, Her iconic hunter-class starship appeared. This was quite a shock to Toon as Samus was known to never let _anyone _ride her starship. And anyone who tried to take it for a joyride in it was severely punished. Toon and the others ran into the ship, ready to take off. As Samus walked into the ship she thought to herself, _"This is gonna be a _long_ day."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Ch. 4 will be up later today or tommorow. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Amusement Park Fun

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Two things I want to note here: First, this chapter was heavily inspired by the Amusement Park scene in "Despicable Me" and the Spongebob episode Roller Cowards. Second, Two characters make a guest appearance. (HINT: One is a psychic hedgehog, the other always says "Ciao!')**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Wow, It's so cool!" yelled Aryll excitedly as she surveyed the Amusement Park. It had undergone huge renovations since the last time Mario was here. The Ferris Wheel and teacup rides were still intact, but the park had added new rides. It now had bumper cars, throwing games, and the newest addition: The Hurlinator. The Hurlinator was a massive roller coaster ride. Unlike your regular coasters that go up, down, and around. The Hurlinator goes up, down, around, inside, outside, zigzag, spiral, in there, out there, anywhere, and everywhere. Put simply, there's a slim chance anyone could ride it without throwing up.

"Mamma Mia, this place has-a really changed since-a I was-a here." Mario said astonished.

"It's too colorful for my tastes." Samus said flatly.

"There are so many rides, I don't know which to choose!" Toon shouted.

"I say we should split up." Tetra suggested.

"Oh, there's no need for that." a voice spoke.

"It can't-a be." Mario said as he and the others turned their heads towards the source of the voice: a person dressed as a jester. His overall appearance was nothing short of bizzare. He wore a purple and yellow striped jester's hat with diamond shaped baubles on the end of the horns. His face resembled the traditional theatre Comedy Mask and was split in two colors; one side was white with a black eye, the other black with a yellow eye. His cloak also had purple and yellow stripes and wore black gloves on his hands. He wore black, baggy "pie-catcher" pants and black curly toed shoes. He was the same size as Mario.

"And just who the hell are you?" Samus asked the stranger.

"I am Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!" the man replied with much aplomb. "But I must say though; in my wildest dreams I never thought I would see _you_ again, Mario."

"What are you-a doing here, Dimentio?" Mario asked with obvious distrust. He had known Dimentio as a vicious psychopath, and was ready to attack him if he even looked at the gang wrong.

"Please here me out for a second." Dimentio requested, putting up his hands as a sign of peace. "I know you don't trust me, and I've done nothing to earn that trust. I've hurt so many people. But after I managed to survive the Chaos Heart incident, I wandered around, thinking back over the last years of my life and deciding that being a villain gained me nothing. So from that moment on, I vowed to turn over a new leaf! And that's when I was drawn to the siren call of the stage. I had found my true calling: Acting in the Theatre! But alas, acting careers require money so I applied for a job here until I had enough money to jumpstart my new career and life. I know it's hard to believe, but trust me when I say I really want to change."

"Well, to be honest, he doesn't _look_ dangerous." Toon said.

Mario hesitated for a few moments, then said, "I suppose if-a Bowser could-a change his ways-a, maybe you can-a too."

"Oh my gosh!" Yelled Aryll.

"What is it sis?" Toon asked, drawing the Master Sword.

"Look!" she said, pointing toward a stand. It was a game where you threw balls at the moving target. But it wasn't the game that excited her, It was the doll she was looking at. It was a stuffed animal in the shape of a seagull, an animal which Aryll simply adored. Back at Outset, Aryll had a private place that she called her lookout where she would play with the seagulls all day. In fact, she had more seagull friends than human friends.

"Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Please Big Brother?" Aryll asked Toon, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Sure, if you can win the game." Toon replied with a smile.

Aryll, with Toon's help, hopped on the stand and threw ball after ball at the moving target. But alas, she ended up missing each and every shot. "Big Brother!" she whined. "I can't hit it! Could you do it for me?"

"Sure." Toon replied as he grabbed the ball. He threw one ball, but missed by an inch. The next shot he threw managed to hit the target. "Well I won the prize." he said.

"I'm afraid not." Dimentio said. "In order to win the game, you have to knock the target down. You hit the target but didn't knock it down, so you don't win." Aryll and Toon had disappointed looks on their faces. "Chin up my friends! I'm sure you'll win if you tried harder."

"My turn." Samus said out of the blue.

"Samus, _you_ want to try?" Pit asked astonished

"No, I just want to stand here twiddling my thumbs. Yes I want to try!" She said with obvious sarcasm. "You guys might want to stand back."

And with that, the pink marks on her Zero Suit began to glow as her Power Suit began to materialize around her. Once done, she aimed her arm Cannon at the target stand and began charging power. "Bang!" she said as a charged shot came out. It traveled straight for the target and then exploded on impact, destroying not only the target, but the entire stand! Luckily, the seagull doll was the only part of the stand that wasn't reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. She then dematerialized her Power Suit before grabbing the doll and brushed off whatever dirt it may have attracted before giving it to Aryll.

"Thank you Miss Aran!" Aryll said.

"Sorry about the stand, Dimentio." Samus said.

"That's okay, watch." he replied, snapping his fingers. And with that, the stand instantly repaired itself. It looked as though it was never destroyed at all.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay. And Samus, in the future, try not to be so cavalier when playing games." Dimentio said as he vanished.

"So, now that that's all said and done, how do we solve the ride problem?" Samus asked with impatience.

"We'll just go with Tetra's suggestion." Toon replied. "We'll split up and try some of the smaller rides first, and we'll save the Hurlinator for last since that looks like a ride that everyone should go on together.

"Okay!" the others shouted in unison.

And that's how they spent their day. Aryll, Ness, and Lucas rode the bumper cars. Toon and Tetra went to the Tunnel of Love. Mario, Pit, and Red went on the teacup ride. Samus, who opted not to go on any ride, sat on the bench and took a nap. After they rode on the smaller rides, they all went on the Hurlinator, which did exactly as it was advertised. When they got off the ride, everyone was extremely dizzy. Samus was so dizzy that her face literally turned green. She ran to the nearest trash can and vomited.

But just as they were going to leave, a silver hedgehog ran towards them. It was Silver, a hedgehog with psychic powers like Ness and Lucas, and one of Sonic's friends.

"Hey guys! I need your help quick!" the hedgehog shouted.

"What's the trouble?" Samus asked.

"No time to explain. Just follow me to the Plaza pronto!" He replied as he left, with the gang in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! Next one will be up tommorow.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Daring Rescue!

**A lot of action happens in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews so far, especially you Suki. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The gang had finally made it to the Delfino Plaza only to find it in a state of pure chaos. People everywhere were running in a state of erratic panic. The reason for said chaos? A large building was on fire with people trapped inside! Compounding the danger was that the building was growing unstable and looked like it was ready to collapse at any moment. It was arguably the largest building in the Plaza compared to the others, but not as large as the Shine Gate. Silver and the gang looked on in shock, but Samus was cold as ice.

"This is terrible!" Toon said aloud.

"We gotta do something or those people could die!" Silver yelled.

"I've got a plan, but it's going to take all of us working together, so gather around." Samus said, summoning her Power Suit. At that moment, everyone gathered around to hear what the huntress had to say. She directed her gaze to Silver and said, "How many floors does the building have?"

"I asked the Superintendent and he told me it had sixteen." the hedgehog replied.

"Good." Samus said. "Alright, listen up! We'll split into four groups. Pit and I will go in the building and try to get those people out of there. I'll handle floors 1-8 and Pit will handle floors 9-16. Pit, your job is to lead those people on to the roof, got it?"

"You bet!" replied the winged smasher.

Samus next looked at Mario and Red and said. "Mario and Red, you're Fire Team. Your job's simple: keep the fire under control at all costs. Understand?"

"Okay!" Mario and Red said in unison.

She then turned to Ness, Lucas, and Silver and said. You three, you're Psychic Team. Ness and Lucas, use your powers to keep the building steady. Silver, when Pit gets the people to the roof, use your powers to create a platform for them. Think you guys can handle that?"

"Got it!" Silver replied.

"W-Well we could try." Lucas began nervously. "Silver's been teaching us how to use Telekinesis, but I don't think we're strong enough to keep a building steady."

"It's okay!" Silver said. "Just remember what I taught you: keep a clear head and focus."

Lucas and Ness nodded yes in reply.

"Alright, Kids, you're crowd control." Samus said to the Toon and Tetra. "Your job's just as simple as Fire Team's; keep the crowd away from the building. Don't let anyone through unless they're firemen, police, or medical team. That clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" they replied in unison.

"Aryll, get to safety!" Toon said. Aryll did as she was told and ran away from the others.

"We've only got one shot at this, so let it count!" Samus yelled as they got to work.

And thus their plan began. Samus charged through the front door, while Pit flew through an open window on the ninth floor. Red threw out a Poke Ball and in a flash of light summoned Squirtle, who used his Water Gun on the fire. Mario took out F.L.U.D.D and did the same as Squirtle. Ness and Lucas did as they were told and used their powers to keep the building from falling. Silver , meanwhile, waited unitl Pit got the people to the roof, not wanting to waste his powers. The heat inside the building would be unbearable to most, but Samus' Power Suit had a Varia feature which protected her from the hottest and coldest environments. Using her X-Ray Visor, she managed to find all of the people and get them out of the building in one piece. "Get as far away from here as possible!" She yelled as they ran.

Pit, meanwhile, had more trouble than Samus. Despite being immortal, The heat was nothing short of unbearable. That, and he was unfortunately not blessed with the technological marvels that Samus wielded. Despite these shortcomings, he still managed to get the people on the roof as he was directed. He then gave Silver the signal to make the platform. Silver responded by using his powers to meld some of debris into a large, circular platform "Okay, keep all hands and feet inside the platform at all times." he said as they got on.

Toon and Tetra did a great job at keeping the onlookers, who watched the scene with shock and awe, away from the fire. Or... at least they would have had it not been for one girl who wandered towards the fire to get her ball. What made matters worse was the fact that Ness and Lucas were about to give out from the building's weight. By the time everyone noticed, it was too late. They released the building and it was about to collapse on top of the girl. Samus shinesparked towards the girl and threw her out of the building's path, but was too late to save herself as the building fell on top of her.

At that moment, everyone gasped in unison. They couldn't believe what just happened. Samus was killed, died while trying to save another young life. Everyone was shocked, but none more shocked than the gang.

"No... " Toon said, saddned as he hugged Aryll tightly.

"Poor Samus." Tetra said

"This can't be happening!" Pit exclaimed.

The silence was soon broken by a large explosion. From out of the hole and the cloud of dust walked an all too familiar figure: It was Samus! She was still alive! To the gang, it was nothing short of a miracle. "Come on, guys." she said casually. "I've managed to survive exploding planets. You really think a building would do me in?" The gang and the crowd responded with an uproar of cheers.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you really think that I would kill off one of Nintendo's main characters? Think again! Final chapter will be up either today or tommorow.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Samus the Hero!

**Well, this is the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story. I like to thank all my reviewers and let you know that there's one more sequel to my Samus and Toon trilogy. A short Mother's Day-themed twoshot. Sorry if this chapter seems short. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"It is with great pride that I present the Delfino Medals of Honor to these brave individuals. The Heroes of Isle Delfino!" the Mayor announced as he put the medals around each of the gang's necks. He was a male Pianta with blue skin, beady eyes, a big nose, and a large grey mustache. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but was also wearing a skirt, the typical dress of the Pianta people. The audience responded with an uproar of cheers.

"Would anyone care to speak?" the Mayor asked the gang. One person raised his hand; It was Toon. He got up and walked towards the podium, adjusting the mike so his voice could carry. "My fellow Americans." Toon began, impersonating Abraham Lincoln. "Naw, I'm just kidding." the audience and the gang reacted with laughter. "Well, I don't really have much to say other than that though we all helped play a part in stopping that fire, Samus was the real hero. She was calm, she got the gang together, and she helped save a lot of people. That's why I wanted my sister to meet her, cause she's not only my friend, but she's a true hero.

After Toon sat back down, everyone in the audience clapped with joy. Even the gang was impressed by the boy's speech. But the one most impressed was Samus herself. Though she didn't show it, she was touched that he could not only consider her a friend but a hero. The thought of it nearly brought a tear to her eye.

After the ceremony, they traveled to Outset to drop off Aryll and Tetra. It was nighttime, and the gang was sound asleep, with the exception of Toon and Aryll who wanted Samus to sing her a lullaby. "I don't really have much of a singing voice, kid." The bounty hunter said.

"Oh, don't be so modest! Please Miss Aran?" The young girl pleaded with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"_Curse those damn puppy dog eyes!" _Samus thought. But then an idea struck her. "Be right back." she said. And with that, she ran to her ship to get her guitar. Toon also went to get his Spirit Flute. They soon returned with their instruments. Samus played her guitar and sung her Chozo Lullaby, while Toon played his Spirit Flute in time with the music. Together, they were a beautiful duet and it wasn't long before Aryll succumbed to the Sandman's sleep spell.

"She's quite cute when asleep." Samus said to herself.

Mario and Pit, meanwhile, were staring at Samus in awe. They couldn't believe their eyes and ears. Samus, a veteran smasher and bounty hunter, was playing a guitar and singing! These were two facts that they never knew about her.

"You-a seeing what I'm-a seeing?" Mario asked Pit.

"If what you're seeing is Samus playing a guitar and singing, then yeah." Pit replied astonished.

"Good, then I haven't-a lost _all _of-a my marbles." Mario said.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion, Mario and Pit were telling Luigi, Zelda, and Link about how Samus helped save the people from the burning fire with exceptional detail.<p>

"You should have-a seen it-a guys! It was amazing!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was like a military commander! And the most amazing part was when she jumped in to save that girl; she almost got killed!" Pit said.

"And get-a this: Samus-a sang to Toon's-a little sister!" Mario yelled

"Wait-wait-wait-wait a minute. Samus _sang?" _Link asked, amazed at the revelation.

"Yeah! She even played a guitar!" Pit answered. "It really was good though. I never knew she could sing, and so well even."

"Maybe Toon was right all along." Zelda said. "Maybe we know less about Samus than we think."

"Anyone who could save a kid _and_ sing a lullaby to another can't be a complete monster." Link said.

"Maybe we _should-a_ try to-a get to know her." Luigi agreed.

* * *

><p>Toon was in his room, ready to turn in for the night. But before he could go to bed, he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find that it was Samus in her Zero Suit. "Can I come in?" she asked. "Sure." Toon replied. Samus walked in the room and sat down on Toon's bed. Toon sat down next to her. They remained like that for a few moments. The room was so silent that it was almost possible to hear a heartbeat.<p>

The silence was finally broken when Samus asked, "Hey kid, back at the ceremony, did you really mean all that?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean any of it." the boy replied. "And I meant every word of it. What you did back there proves that you're more than just a bounty hunter. Most bounty hunters do their jobs just for money, and they don't care at all about helping others. But you're different. You wouldn't have saved that girl if you didn't care, and that's what makes you special: You care about people. You have a heart."

Samus just stared in awe, completely amazed at the boy's sincere words.

"Anyway." Toon began. "I really want to thank you for coming to my sis' birthday party. It really means a lot to me and to her."

"Actually, I want to thank _you, _kid." Samus said.

"For what?" Toon asked

"For reminding me that there's still a person in this tin can." Samus answered. She then kissed Toon on the cheek and got up to leave. "Good night, Toonie." She said.

"Toonie?" Toon asked, shocked that she actually called him by name instead of "Kid."

"I gotta call you _something_ other than kid. We're friends after all, am I right?" Samus replied with a smile as she left.

"Sure." he said.

As Samus left the room, Toon noticed a box in the corner. He knew all too well who it was. "Hey Snake." he called out.

Sure enough, Snake hopped out of his trademark box and walked towards Toon's bed. "What's your secret, kid?" he asked

"What secret?" Toon asked. He had a shrewd idea of what he was asking but pretended as though he didn't know.

"I've been trying to get that girl to suck face with me for months, and all it took you was some poetic words. So what's your secret?" Snake asked again

"For one thing, I don't stare at her boobs all day." Toon replied curtly.

Defeated in more ways than one, Snake simply got up to leave. "Lucky little bastard." Snake muttered to himself.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So ends another tale in my Samus and Toon trilogy. The final story will be up later today or tomorrow. Till then farewell!<strong>


End file.
